


Quarter after One

by midnightmumblings



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anyways yeah, Hurt/Comfort, I have a massive headache right now so idk what this is, Just a mleh thing, M/M, but i just wanted to write, no seriously, slight hurt and comfort i guess??, voicemail style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to find a way to say it.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Kudos: 18





	Quarter after One

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Prompt Generator. 
> 
> Stan SB19.

**10 September 2020, 1:23 a.m.**

_ Hi, uh...Josh. _

_ Listen, I don’t even know why I’m calling at this hour. I’m not even surprised that I just got your voicemail. I know you don’t want to talk to me, and I understand - I really do - but please just hear me out?  _

_ Call me back, please? _

* * *

**10 September 2020, 1:30 a.m.**

_ Look, I promise I’m not drunk. I just...I know it’s late, and you’re probably still asleep. I don’t even know why I’m leaving these voice messages for you. I probably should just try calling you in the morning but I don’t even know if you’re going to pick up. _

_ I messed up. I know I did. But, Josh, please, talk to me. I can’t leave this the way we did.  _

_ I’m sorry. Please believe me, I’m so sorry.  _

_ Please, when you get this message, let me know if I still have a chance. _

* * *

**10 September 2020, 1:35**

_ I can’t sleep. I don’t know what time it is actually, it’s probably just a little past one, and I’m still wide awake. I’m sitting on my bed right now, staring outside my window, wondering what you’re doing right now.  _

_ Are you still awake like I am? _

_ You’re probably up late playing games. I’m sorry if I’m disturbing you. _

_ Are you fast asleep, maybe in dreamland?  _

_ I don’t know what I’m saying anymore.  _

_ This probably won’t make sense when you hear it… _

_...if you’ll even hear it. _

_ But, yeah, I’m...yeah. _

* * *

**10 September 2020 - 1:45 a.m.**

_ Listen, I know I messed up. And look, I’m trying to talk to you like an adult about it. I won’t justify my actions, but I just want to express how sorry I am. _

_ And maybe see if I still have a shot at forgiveness.  _

_ Please, talk to me. I just want to set things straight between us. _

_ Because even if you don’t want to be with me anymore, I still want to be your friend. I still want to be in your life, and I want you to be part of mine. _

_ Because believe it or not, I love you. I really do.  _

_ Please, just five minutes if your time is all I need.  _

_ Plea - _

* * *

**10 September 2020, 1:53 a.m.**

_ Was it something I said? Or was it something I did? Josh, please help me understand where I went wrong. I know I made a mistake, and you’re mad at me right now about it, but please, I need to know what I did. _

_ I want to know what I’m saying sorry for. _

_ Please. _

* * *

**10 September 2020, 2:00 a.m.**

_ Are you even listening to these? Or am I just wasting my time? _

**_*_ **

**10 September 2020, 2:03 a.m.**

_ Look, short of going to your house where I know you’ll probably still ignore me, this is the best idea I can get. You can listen to these or delete them. Either way, I don’t care anymore. _

_ Just know that I’m trying to apologize here. That I’m trying to do something about it. _

_ I’m trying.  _

* * *

**10 September 2020, 2:14 a.m.**

_ Fine. If that’s how it is, then I don’t care anymore. _

_ I’m done. _

* * *

**10 September 2020, 2:54 a.m.**

_ This will probably be my last. _

_ I didn’t mean the last one. I’m just so...frustrated.  _

_ I love you, if that still means anything to you, and I do want to fix things. _

_ So, listen. _

_ I know that I hurt you. I know that nothing I can say will change the past. But…I’m hoping that you’ll forgive me in the end. I’m hoping that I can make this right. _

_ So, when you receive this, please, talk to me. At least let me know if I still have a chance, or if I should move on. _

_ But yeah...how can I? When I’m still in love with you? _

* * *

As the sun peeked in through the curtains, Justin blinked his eyes open. He belatedly realized that he still had his phone in his hand, thumb still poised over Josh’s number that he was programmed into his contacts. 

He sent a grand total of 9 voicemails. That was a first for him.

He sighed, not expecting anything fruitful to come from his endeavors. Josh was still pissed, and he probably would be for a long time.

As he sat up, he exited the contacts list on his phone to see one unread message.

His stomach dropped.

_ It was from Josh! _

In his haste, he nearly deleted the message by accident.

But it was there, as clear as day:

> **From: Josh**
> 
> **To: Justin**
> 
> **Sorry, I just need some time to think. Please give me some time.**
> 
> **I promise, it won’t take long.**

It wasn’t the message Justin was hoping for, nor was it a sign of forgiveness.

But, it was a start.

And Justin could breathe just a little bit easier this time around. 


End file.
